Basic Triangle
by a quirky little tune
Summary: RikuSora, brief tones of SoraKairi. In which Sora wants everyone to be as happy as WalMart smileys, Riku gets a weird thrill, and Kairi is... oblivious.


**Summary: **RikuSora, mention of SoraKairi. In which Sora feels extremely guilty, Riku gets a real thrill, and Kairi is unsuspecting of her imminent breakup with Sora. Not exactly what you might think. Oh, and Sora gets 'persuaded' in a fun, yet PG, way.

* * *

"I got it!" 

"Hm...?"

"Flowers!"

"Oh God, Sora, not _this_ again!"

"Welllllll, do you think she would _like_ flowers?"

"Sora..."

"She spends all day with Selphie, practically, sitting on the ground near flowers and braiding them together. I mean, I get that she _likes_ them, but would it be boring if I gave her some, since, y'know, she plays with them all the time and all?"

"..."

"And I mean, I could give her fruit, but _fruit_? I could, but I shouldn't, because who gives fruit away as gifts?"

"Sora, you really need to shut up now."

"Shut up? Shut _up_? Riku, this is big time EMERGENCY! What do I get Kairi for our two month anniversary? Flowers are too plain and everyday, fruit is _fruit_, and it's not like I could give her a sea shell or something because we all know she could just very well go to the beach and _pick one up herself_!"

"... Could we stop talking about this?"

"You don't understand, do you? This is a real crisis here! Do you know how much anger I'm going to have rain upon me if I don't give her the perfect gift and give it to her on time?"

"I never knew anger rains."

"FOCUS ON THE RIGHT PART OF THE RANTING!"

"Man, Sora, it's not like you honestly like Kairi."

"I know..."

"I mean, you're just going out with her because she asked you out before I could (and you have some weird guilt complex of making everyone else happy) -- and me, being the sexy creature that I am, was irresistible when I asked two days later. So therefore, there should be not fretting, because you're really actually cheat-"

"Gahh! Don't say it like that, Riku, it makes me feel awful!"

"How else do you want me to put it, Sora? You 'seeing other people _at the same time_?'"

"You're awful."

"I could say the same thing about you – stringing on two people at once... tsk tsk."

Sora stared at Riku suspiciously. "You're not getting some weird thrill outta this, are you?"

The silver haired (coughGODcough) teen smirked, diverted his eyes, and fiddled with a healing scab on his thumb. "Of course not. Why would you going behind your childhood sweetheart to see _little ol' me_ turn me on at all?"

Groaning, the brunet slapped his forehead, clenched his eyes shut and idly wondered if there was any Advil left in the house. "You _are_ getting some weird thrill out of this!"

Quick glance, flash of a smirk. "I have no idea what you mean."

"RIKU!"

Rolling his eyes, Riku sighed tiredly, waved a limp hand, and said, "Just make her a seashell necklace. It doesn't take too much effort and yet, for some reason, girls like it when you make crappy junk for them. Shows that you care enough about the relationship to put something together with your own hands... or whatever."

Sora stared. Blinked. Stared. "Why must I freak out over stuff when you make it sound so simple?"

"Because that's just the way I am." Riku grinned saucily, bare hands reaching up to ruffle Sora's adorable spikes. "You know what Sora?"

Loving Riku's hands in his hair, Sora felt his eyes glaze over and his posture slump. "Hmm?"

"If your anniversary with Kairi is tomorrow... then that means _our_ anniversary is in three days. And to save you the trouble, I know exactly what I want..."

Moaning softly as the hands in his hair began to draw soft circles on his scalp, Sora leaned fully against his boyfriend and asked, "Hm?"

"Simple, really. Just break up with Kairi."

"Hmm... whoa, wait, wh-what?.! I can't do that Riku, I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life – as if I didn't feel like scum already! I-"

Smooth lips, gentle caress, soft breath on his face.

"B-but...!"

Tight hand 'round his petite waist, tongue licking at his lips, fingers brushing over collarbone.

"Ah, um... no fair..."

A whispered name, deeply, longingly. _Sora_.

"O-oh, fine..."

And Riku hugged Sora tighter, grinning victoriously.

* * *

And far away (though not too far, because, hey, they're all on the same island), braiding together colorful flowers in an impressive wreath, a certain redhead sits, sneezing, wondering if she's coming down with something, and thinking what a shame it would be to get sick so close to her two month anniversary.

**.owari.**

* * *

_And yuppity-yup-yup, there it is. The first craptacular KH I have produced. I don't know about you lovely viewers at home, but I certainly do feel **proud**._

_Tell me how to improve please, and heck, if you want to worship my name, I'm certainly not protesting. But somehow, I feel as if I'm being unrealistic... hm, how odd X3_

_Okay, about this fic: A) no bashing Kairi, and B) I know I made Sora seem really... I dunno, mean?bad?horrible?shallow? But I've read tons of stories where he and Riku have gotten together and one of the miniplots is, really, Sora trying to tell Kairi that he's seeing a man behind her back. So yeah -- oh, and if you didn't get the reason why Sora was freaking out about the anniversary if he didn't really want to date her, it was because 1. she's still a friend, 2. he doesn't want her wrath to fall on his cute little body, 3. he really doesn't want to be found out. Of course, the third reason changes by the end of the fic, because Riku happens to be delicious, but hey, can you blame the kid?_

_Oh and he said yes to Kairi because, I guess, he thought of all the common reasons as to why Riku would never return his feelings. Also, he has the aforementioned guilt complex that makes him want everyone to be as happy as Wal-Mart smileys. So yeah. _

_Gonna go hide now. _


End file.
